theholdersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Holder of Opening Doors
In any city, in any country, go to any place of worship you can get yourself to. Go inside ask any of the people you see there, "I wish to see the Holder of Opening Doors." If they ignore you, you have come to the right place. Sit in the exact center of the structure and wait, wait until all is empty and dark. When it's time, you will hear singing. It will be the most beautiful song you have ever heard, but don't listen to it and keep looking forward. If you concentrate on the song, you will sit there until the end of time waiting for the song to stop. If you keep your mind open and without thoughts, a child will stand behind you. You will hear its voice, but don't turn around, or the child will be gone. Instead you will see another world, where you will know the true meaning of pain. Stand up and walk slowly towards a door without any decoration. Stand in front of the door and the singing will stop. When the singing stops, don't move, don't you ever move. The door will open on its own, and when it does, a mirror will appear. In it, you will see yourself, but not as you are now. When you see your reflection move, mimic it, but remember, it's a mirror, so right is left and left is right. If you do not move correctly, the mirror will shatter and you will suffer the fate of every evil a human can and cannot imagine. Should you succeed in following its movement, ask the child behind you, without turning around, "Why is the door open for me?" He will reply with a cute, yet almost sick laugh, and you will see the reflection of yourself fade and turn into a younger version of yourself, without eyes or limbs. Touch your body and it will change to emulate your reflection. If you keep calm and walk into the mirror, you will enter a hall of doors, endless doors. Don't fear, however, because the doors will open. Walk and don't enter any of them; instead, walk towards the one closed door and touch it. Yell at the top of your voice, "I wish to enter the door of my closed mind", and it will open. You will see your past. Watch your past play out, focus, and wait for an important event, such as your first kiss. When the event happens, you must say "This is me!" You will find yourself standing in that period of time, watching as your life plays out at its regular speed. You must watch, immobile. When you finally are able to move, you will feel strange. Go to the place of worship again and you will see yourself still sitting there. Tell your reflection of the event. It will cry and vanish; all that will be left is a blackened, dead heart. That heart is Object 176 of 538. If it sheds blood, you will be able to relive the past.